Duck's Christmas Wish
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: When the Loonatics' parents come over for Christmas, Duck starts acting strange. What's wrong? Sequel to "Goodbye, Acmetropolis" Finished!
1. Getting Ready

**Thank you all who were reading "Goodby, Acmetropolis" for your lovely reviews! Now, for my next story!**

**"Duck's Christmas Wish"**

**Sequel to "Goodbye, Acmetropolis"**

**Prologue: "Getting Ready"**

Christmas time is always a very exciting time. Even for the Loonatics, who are busy preparing HQ for it right now.

"It's a good thing you goils are good with paper and scissors, or else HQ would be pretty bare this year." Ace said as he and Slam adjusted the Christmas tree. Ace was the leader of the Loonatics, sporting a black-and-yellow uniform and piercing blue eyes.

"Yeah, especially since Slam mistook the Christmas decorations for cookies and Tech and Cassidy's latest invention went a little haywire." Rev chirped, watching Lexi and Cassidy make new decorations. Rev was the youngest Loonatic, wearing black-and-red uniform. He had dark green eyes and a cheery attitude. Lexi, one of the two girl members of the team, wore black-and-pink. She had bright blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Hehe... sorry." Slam apologized. Slam was the largest of the team, but not at all fat. The muscle-bound Tasmanian devil wore a black-and-purple uniform.

"Hey, it was only experimental." Cassidy put in, standing up to wash the layers of glue, glitter, and pieces of paper off of her hands. The newest member, Cassidy wore a black-and-blue uniform. Her long, fire-red hair was pulled back into a braid. No one had ever seen her hair not in the braid. That is, except for one person.

Just then, Tech walked into the room. The tall, handsome coyote wore a black-and-green uniform, which matched his lime-green eyes. He quietly suck up behind Cassidy, wrapping his arms around her middle and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

The female coyote turned around, smiling, before returning the kiss. "Good morning, handsome."

"UGGH!" Duck complained. "Please! Shouldn't you lovers be under the mistletoe or something?" He asked disgustedly. The mallard had the same bright blue eyes as Ace, but instead he wore a black-and-orange uniform.

Tech and Cassidy had been together for several months now, ever since the Loonatics had been disbanded and Cassidy had to return to her home planet, Sari. After a suspenseful struggle, Cassidy's father, King Johnathan, allowed her to come back to Acmetropolis. He, at first, was not happy about Tech and Cassidy being together, but he soon learned to trust Tech. Ever since then, the pair had been inseparable.

Lexi giggled slightly. "You spoke too soon, Duck." Everyone looked to where she was pointing. On the ceiling, right above the two coyotes, hung a piece of mistletoe. Rev was the only one who didn't look. He just sat there, innocently smiling.

Ace pulled Lexi close. "So, how about we join them?" He asked, kissing Lexi's forehead.

Duck rolled his eyes. "Excuse me while I go throw up." He said scarcastically.

"Why Duck? Do you have a problem with us being together?" Lexi questioned.

"No, I'm happy for all of you, just do the mushy-gushy stuff where I can't see, please!"

As much as Duck hid it, he was very happy for them, especially Tech and Cassidy. Everyone had been able to see a change come over the two as they became closer. Cassidy no longer hid from everyone and became a lot more open. Tech, too, had learned to socialize a little bit more and always looked happy.

Rev suddenly perked up. "I have an idea! Let's go sledding!"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed and ran off to get their stuff on.

Cassidy smiled. She had a feeling that this would be the greatest Christmas ever, not to mention her first.

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Wow, I actually put detail in this prologue. -faints from disbelief-**


	2. Letters

**Chapter 1: "The Letters**" 

_There's a special kind of feeling in the air _

_It only happens at this time of year_

"WEEEEEEEE!" Rev yelled as he went flying down the hill on his sled. "I'm gonna beat you guys!"

"Oh, we'll just see about that..." Cassidy said as she prepared to follow Rev. "Ready, Tech?"

_When everyone is filled with love and cheer _

_'Cause that's what matters_

Tech glanced down. The hill that Rev had chosen was unusually steep, and had a drop-off at the end. "Uh... I don't know, Cass. Maybe we should go on a less dangerous-looking hill."

_Pretty paper boxes tied with bows_

Cassidy looked at him in surprise. "What? You get hurt all the time battling supervillains on a daily basis and you're afraid of a little hill?"

_Walking in the sun or in the snow_

"It's not little. Besides, I'd like to do something and not end up getting hurt, thank you."

"Don't worry, you won't. Now, hang on!"

_We can feel the excitement growing, knowing_

Tech tightened his grip around Cassidy's middle as their sled wooshed down the hill.

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here_

_ Help me celebrate it_

Rev had just reached the bottom when he saw Tech and Cassidy following him. He suddenly got an idea, and set to work on building a large ramp out of snow at the bottom of the hill, right in their path.

_With everybody here, friends so dear _

_Let me simply state it_

"RRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVV!!!!!!!" Tech and Cassidy screamed as their sled went flying over the ramp. Both coyotes were thrown into the snow, Cassidy on top of Tech. They looked at each other in confusion for a second, then broke out in laughter.

_Joy to the world and everyone_

"Hey, love puppies, are you sledding or what?" Duck questioned as he pulled his sled past them.

Tech and Cassidy exchanged sly looks.

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love_

"YYEEOOUCCH!" Duck yelled as he was hit in the back with two snowballs. "Oh, is that how they're gonna play?" He picked up some snow and threw it at them.

_It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday Yeah_

Tech and Cassidy ducked and the snowball hit Lexi in the arm. "Hey!" She shouted, returning Duck's throw. But it missed and hit Rev in the back of the head.

And that was the end of any abilitly to keep track of who was throwing what at who as an every-man-and-woman-for-him-and-herself snowball war broke out.

_We can get all cozy by the fire_

After what seemed like only a few minutes, they decided to call a truce and head inside. All of them were freezing. Especialy Duck, who got buried underneath a huge snowball from Slam.

When they were inside, Lexi made hot chocolates for everyone. Just then, the doorbell rang and a delivery boy left five envelopes in Ace's hand. He handed them out. There was one adressed to Tech, Lexi, Rev, Slam, and himself.

_Turn the music up a little higher_

Tech was the first to read his letter, which said,

_Dear Tech,_

_We would love to come over and meet your friends! You've told us so much about them, we just can't wait! We'll be coming tomorrow. See you then._

_Love, Your Mom and Dad._

_PS. The other envelope has a picture that I thought your friends (Especially Cassidy) would love to see._

Tech glanced over only to see Cassidy holding the second envelope. "Oh, no."

_I don't think that I could ever tire _

_Of being together_

Cassidy began to open it.

"Oh, please no..."

Cassidy's hand flew to her mouth to suppress a giggle. The other's intrest suddenly sparked. "What's that?" Ace asked.

_Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe _

_And stand by me_

Cassidy stretched her arm out to show them, but Tech attempted to grab it from her. "Give it to me, Cass."

"What's the magic word?" She asked teasingly.

"Now. Or else."

"Or else what?"

_It's a picture perfect moment captured_

Tech smiled slyly. "This." He reached out and tickled her.

"TECH!" Cassidy squealed. "Rev! Help!"

_Memories that we'll have after_

Rev zipped over and grabbed the picture from Cassidy, then ran back and showed the others, who burst out in laughter. Then, Rev returned the picture to Cassidy.

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here _

_Help me celebrate it_

"See how cute you used to look!" She giggled, showing him the picture. Tech's face went red. It was a picture when he was a baby, wrapped up in a green blanket, asleep, with a ragged toy dog in his arms.

_With everybody here, friends so dear _

_Let me simply state it_

Tech could only sigh. "At least I know my mom hasn't changed yet." He turned his attention to the others. "What do your letters say?"

_Joy to the world and everyone_

"Our parents accepted our invitations to come over for Christmas." Ace said.

_Lift up your hearts and feel the love_

"Wait, you invited them over?" Duck asked.

"Well, yeah..." Ace began.

_It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday Yeah_

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to meet all your parents!" Cassidy announced, smiling.

Duck, however, did not share her enthusiasm. "Sure, whatever."

"What's wrong Duck? Are your parents not able to come?"

Duck stood up quickly. "Yeah, that's one way of putting it." He left the room angrily.

Cassidy blinked. "What did I say?"

Tech put his arm around her. "Nothing, because by the sound of it, you don't know the truth."

Cassidy gave him a confused look.

"Ya see, Cassidy, you and Duck have a lot more in common than you think..." Ace started.

"Like you, Duck grew up as an orphan. That's about all we know. He's really touchy with his past." Lexi finished.

"Oh no, no wonder he was so upset with me! I have to go apologize..." She stood up.

Tech stopped her. "I don't know, Cass, maybe you should let him blow off some steam first."

"Okay." Cassidy sat down again. 'Poor Duck, he probably never told much for fear of being made fun of. I know how he feels. If only I could talk to him...'

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

Duck walked down the busy streets of Acmetropolis aimlessly. He stopped when he realized he was at the edge of a cliff, overlooking Acmetropolis Beach, which was now empty. He gazed up at the night sky. _'I guess I was a little hard on her... after all, I never told her. Plus, she did grow up an orphan, too... but now she's a princess, and Tech's her prince...'_

His thoughts were cut off when he was suddenly blinded by a bright light. "What the...?" When the light dimmed, he could see a star, seemingly plumeting to the ground. The star touched the ground a few yards from where he was.

Out of curiousity, Duck followed the light that was shinning where the star landed. What he saw half-amazed and half-scared him.

"Hello, Duck."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**TEH GASPISHNESS!!!!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF CREAM CHEESE IS GOING ON? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Welcome!

Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! Sorry I took so long updating!

**Chapter 2: "Welcome"**

"Who... who are you?" Duck asked, backing up and triping over a rock.

"Do not be alarmed, I won't hurt you." A female voice answered.

"I... I knew that." Duck said, picking himself up. "Who are you?" He asked again.

"My name is Venus." The owner of the voice came into view. She was a duck anthro, with golden hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a sparkling white robe.

"Did you... er, were you that star?"

"Yes, you see, I wasn't always that way. Before the meteor, I was just like you, a normal person. But the meteor gifted me with powers to help others make their dreams come true. Unfortunatly, the only time I can be on earth is when somebody needs me. I only help truely nice people. Although you do annoy your friends, there is something inside of you that makes you do that. Something unnatural, a need. You have a wish."

"Well, I do..." Duck said. "Several , actually."

"Then you must decide which one is most important. I can only help you with one." she glanced up at the sky, which was turning red and purple. "I must hurry, dawn is approaching." With that, she disappeared.

'Dawn?' Duck looked up where she did, but when he returned his gaze to where it was before, the girl was gone. Then, he realized something. The others' parents would be coming later that day. "Oh boy. This will be fun." He said, his voice glazed with scarcasim.

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

For that entire morning, Duck completely avoided all of the Loonatics, especially Cassidy, who was trying to apologize.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Tech asked Cassidy for about the fifth time that past minute.

"Yes, Tech, I'm sure." Cassidy sighed, batting away Tech's hand as he attempted to fix a strand of her hair that had fallen out of her braid. "I wasn't half as nervous as you are now when I met my father for the first time! Calm down!"

"Sorry, Cass, it's just, my mother might get a little overwhelmed when she meets you."

"Well, by the sounds of that letter, you've told her everthing about me."

"Not everything... and not about us."

"Still, you don't need to worry." Cassidy softly kissed his cheek.

Ace couldn't help but smile as he watched the two coyotes. They knew each other inside and out, just like himself and Lexi. But as much as he hated to admit it, he was as nervous as Tech, but for a slightly different reason. He was just glad that Lexi's parents wouldn't be coming until tomorrow, as were Slam's.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Rev answered it. "Ma! Pa! Rip!" He shouted exctitedly, giving them each a hug.

"Hi Rev Sweetie sorry we were late but your father just didn't want to stop and ask for directions!" Harriet said.

"Hey, I knew where I was going.." Ralph denied. He glanced around the room and then ran around it, shaking everybody's hand as he went by. Harriet did the same thing, but both froze when they reached Tech and Cassidy.

Cassidy just smiled. "Hello Mrs. and Mr. Runner. It's nice to meet you."

Harriet glanced at her outstretched hand nervously. "Oh... hi."

Rev ran to her side. "Hey, Ma, you remember me telling you about Cassidy, right? Don't worry, she's nice, just like Tech." Rev had wished he hadn't said 'just like Tech,' realizing it to be the absolute worst comparision to use on his parents.

"Oh, okay." She slowly took Cassidy's hand and shook it. Ralph did the same. Tech, however, took a step backwards. He remembered what happened the last time he had met Rev's parents, and he was suprised that they didn't insult her like they did to him.

Much to Tech's relief, Rev led his parents away to show them something. Cassidy had a confused look on her face. "What was that?" She asked.

Tech put his arm around her shoulder. "Two words, Coyote Issues."

"Really? But Rev is your best freind! How did his parents take it when he told them his best freind is a coyote?"

"Not well, but that doesn't matter. Cause it's Christmas Eve and we're spending it together and that's what counts, right?"

Cassidy smiled and gave him a hug. "Right."

The door bell rang again. This time, Tech answered the door.

"Techie, Sweetie!" Tech's mom, Melissa, squealed, pulling Tech into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Mom." Tech said, returning the embrace.

"Hey, my boy! Long time no see!" Tech's father, Mike E. Coyote, walked in, carring a few bags.

"Hey, Dad!" Tech returned. "Where's Shortstuff?"

"I'm not so short anymore, Wise Guy." Before Tech knew what happened, a young girl jumped on his back. Tech pulled her off and hooked his arm around her neck, his fist messing with her hair.

"Bailey, Tech, behave." Melissa reminded them.

"Yes, Mom." Tech let go of Bailey. "Just like old times, right Bailey? Except you were very short."

"True, but it's been a while since you were hit by that rock." Bailey countered. She looked very much like Tech, except her fur was a lighter colour, and her eyes were a blueish shade. She kinda reminded Cassidy of her own sister, Maria.

"Anyway, let me introduce everyone. Ace, Lexi, Rev, Slam, and Duck is... somewhere, and this is Cassidy. Guys, this is my family, my Mom, Melissa, my Dad, Mike, and my baby sister, Bailey."

Bailey looked Cassidy up and down, then smiled. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet Tech's girlfriend."

"Bailey, stop teasing your brother."

Tech rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, actually Mom,... Bailey's right... Cassidy is my girlfriend..."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**So, how will Tech's family react? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. A Decision Is Made

**Sorry for taking so long, I got caught in the writer's ditch.**

**Chapter 3: "A Decision Is Made"**

Tech's mom froze for a minute. All was silent as the news sunk in. Then Tech's mom hugged Tech again, nearly knocking him over. "I don't believe it! My little Techie Wechie has a girlfriend!"

"Mom. Please, not now..." Tech begged, his face turning red.

Cassidy, Lexi, and Bailey giggled. Mike took Melissa's hand and seperated her from Tech. "Calm down, Honey"

Melissa blushed a bit. "I'm sorry, Tech, it's just, I'm so happy! After all this is your first girlfreind"

Cassidy threw a sly look at Tech. "Really"

Tech smiled innocently at her. "Yep. Just shows you how special you are to me."

Ace shook his head. "Eh, I give ya a C minus on that one, Doc."

Tech gave him a disbelieving look. "What"

Melissa, Mike, and Bailey exchanged confused glances.

"Ya see, Mrs. and Mr. Coyote, Tech is a bit ... 'inexperienced' when it comes to girls, so I'm helping him out." Ace explained.

"I'd believe that." Bailey said. "But it sounds like you're having problems." She pointed out jokingly.

"Well, like they say, 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks.'" Ace said.

Tech twitched a little at that remark, but otherwise, didn't react, knowing that he didn't mean it. Cassidy smiled and hugged Tech. Techsmiled and returned the embrace.

"AAWWW!! Don't they look so cute together?" Melissa cooed.

**.GREEN TRIANGLE.**

**RING! RING!**

Ace ran to the door, having a feeling that he knew who was there. "Mom! Dad!" He excliamed in suprise. _'Why are they here together?'_ He wondered.

"Hello Ace, Honey." The female rabbit replied, giving Ace a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Ace." The male rabbit punched Ace lightly in the arm.

"Mom, Dad, these are my friends. Lexi, Rev, Slam, Tech, Cassidy, and Duck, who has disappeared." Ace introduced everyone. "Guys, this is my mom, and dad."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Bunny." Everyone said.

"You, too. But please, call me Flora." Ace's mom replied, smiling.

"And call me Miguel." Ace's dad said.

"So, Ace, who's the girl?" Flora aksed, stepping closer to Ace.

"Oh, you mean Lexi?" Ace smiled. "Yes, she is my girlfreind."

Flora inspected Lexi up and down, then whispered to Ace. "Nice, but you could have done better." Then, she walked around, leaving Ace absolutely confused.

Unfortunately, Ace's mom didn't know about Lexi's superhearing, so Lexi heard every word. "What was that about?" Lexi demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Lex, it's just my mom, she's a bit..." Ace struggled to find the right word. "Picky."

"Picky?" Lexi repeated, crossing her arms.

"Yes, but don't worry, she just needs to get to know you." Ace said reassuringly.

Lexi was silent for a moment. "Okay." She gave a small sigh. "Well, now we know how Tech and Cassidy felt when her father was against them."

"True. But this is slightly different. King John didn't trust Tech. My mom, well, I'm not sure but we'll find out and work it out, right?"

Lexi nodded. "Right. We have to. I love you, Ace, and I don't want to be separated from you like Tech and Casscidy were."

"Don't worry." Ace pulled her into a hug. "I won't let that happen."

**.PINK TRIANGLE.**

Duck lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Venus' words echoed in his mind.

_'You must decide which is most important...'_

Duck rolled over and reached under his bed. He fished around in the mess of stuff underneath it until he found what he was looking for, a small, brown book. He flipped a few pages before settling on a certain one. On the page was a bunch of ilegible scribbles and a couple pictures. One of them was of a young Duck- at the most four years old - anthro, sitting inbetween two humans, one male, one female, on the beach. They were building a sandcastle.

_'The most important'  
_

Duck sat up. 'I know which one is the most important...' He left his room, walking through the main room of HQ silently, hoping to leave unnoticed.

"Wait! Duck!" Cassidy called after him.

What?" Duck snapped, stopping.

"I just want to say, I'm sorry for what I said the other day. And, I know how you feel."

Duck gave her a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The others told me about you being an orphan, Duck. I know how you feel. When I was practically forced into telling you guys about me, I was scared, too. Scared of what you guys would think. But, you don't have to be..."

Duck cut her off. "Me? Scared? I'm not scared of anything!" He blurted, pointing his thumb to his chest for emphasis. "Guess you're wrong, Cassidy. How can you possibly understand how I feel? We lived completely different lives. We are completely different. Now, leave me alone!" He snapped, rushing out the door.

Duck wasn't sure why he was doing this, but something inside drove him to the spot where the star had fallen last night. He stopped and waited for a few minutes. Surely enough, the same star fell a few feet away from him. "Venus?" He called out cautiously.

"Hello, Duck." She replied. "I am guessing that you have made your decision."

"Yeah, I have." Duck paused for a moment. "I want my parents back."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**If you were paying attention, you would notice something Ace thought that will be explained later.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVEIWS! HANG TIGHT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Questions

**Chapter 4:"Questions"**

"So how did it go?" Tech asked as Cassidy sat down beside him.

"Not too well." She sighed.

"Well, Duck's not the easiest person to talk to, as you have found out. And on top of that, he's touchy about his past and he doesn't like being helped. Don't worry, he'll get over it"

"Yeah, I guess so." Cassidy was silent for a moment. "Tech? What was it like"

Tech gave her a confused look. "What do you mean"

"Having just one family, what was it like"

Now it was Tech's turn to be silent. "Well... It was kinda like... a ... a rollercoaster"

Cassidy giggled at Tech's attempt to compare what she didn't understand. "Rollercoaster?" She echoed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But, it kinda was. I mean, there were points where everything would be smooth and easy, and we were all happy. Then there were other parts where it got bumpy and tough, will sharp twists and drops. But no matter what happened, we never left anyone behind"

Cassidy was silent again. "That's kinda like what it was like for me. Except, there were more drops and twists than smooth parts. And I always got left behind." Then she smiled. "But it makes me even more thankful to be here. Cause you guys are just about the only ones who made sure I was never left behind"

Tech smiled and hugged her. "Now we just have to make sure that Duck doesn't get left behind."

Just then, both coyotes heard hysterical laughter coming from the living room. "Let's go see what's so funny." Cassidy suggested, grabbing Tech's hand and bringing him with her. Everyone was sitting on the couches, and Tech's mom, Melissa, was telling them something. The laughter calmed down a bit as Tech and Cassidy came in and sat down.

Lexi let out one last giggle. "Mrs. Coyote, you must tell that story to Cassidy"

Melissa smiled. "I'd love to." She turned to Cassidy. "You see, when Tech was just a little boy, he loved sneaking into the laundry room and borrowing a few sheets..."

Tech's eyes widened. He knew that story. "Uh... Mom, I don't think Cassidy wants to hear that old story..."

But Cassidy's curiousity had gotten the better of her. "Actually, Tech, yes, I do. Please, Mrs. Coyote, go on"

"Of course, anyway, Tech would borrow a few sheets from my laundry and tie them around his neck. Then, he would run around the house in nothing but his undies"

Again, the room burst out laughing, except for Tech, whose face turned red. Cassidy leaned against Tech, trying to calm herself. Tech wrapped his arms around her and started tickling her, throwing her into a new fit of laughter. When he stopped, Cassidy rested against him, taking in deep breaths.

Melissa, however, thought that the scene was the cutest thing ever, and asked Miguel to take a picture of them.

"MOM!" Tech protested.

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

"So, me and Mom will be in your room, but, where will you be sleeping?" Bailey questioned.

"Well, I was... uh..." Cassidy stammered, not sure how to tell her.

"With Tech?" She guessed. Cassidy nodded nervously. "Hey, don't worry, I'm okay with you and Tech. I couldn't be happier for you. When Tech looks at you, there's this joyful look in his eyes. He is truely happy with you. I've never seen him so happy since we were kids." Bailey put her arm around Cassidy's shoulders. "I'm so glad he found you again. You wouldn't believe how torn he was after the meteor"

"Really?" "Yeah, he said he felt like something was missing. He became miserable. And now, to see him like this..." Bailey stopped and collected herself. "So, what is he like?" She questioned.

"Why are you aking me? You're his sister, afterall"

"Well, I'd just like to see him from another girl's point-of-view. I'm curious to know."

Cassidy sat down beside her, smiling as she thought. "Well.. he's very sweet, and caring, and he always seems to know what to say to cheer me up or encourage me."

"You really love him, don't you"

"Yes, I do. I honestly don't know where I'd be without him. He's helped me across some really rough ground. If it weren't for your brother, I'd probably still be hiding from the world"

"Well, according to Tech, you've been the one helping him. Like I said, it's great seeing him so happy again." There was a pause of silence. "Are your parents coming, too"

Cassidy blinked, surprised by this question, and not sure how to answer it. "Well, I... I don't know"

"Oh, I'm sorry, if you don't want to say anything, I understand"

"No, it's just that, I don't know if they are coming. If so, it would only be my father and sister."

"What about your mom"

"She... she died a long time ago"

Bailey gasped. "Oh my, I talk too much. I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry, it's okay. I don't really remember her. She died when I was very young." Wanting desperately to change the subject, Cassidy blurted, "So, what was it like being his little sister"

"It was fun. We are very close. We are complete opposites, especially in school. He was way ahead of eveyone else, while I was about even with the other classmates. His report cards would be full of praises for his smarts, yet mine would have comments like, 'Is doing well, but could acheive a lot more than grades suggest.'" Bailey gave a small sigh. "I guess it's because I have a genius for a brother. But, it doesn't bother me, cause my first passion will always be music."

"Music?" Cassidy echoed, curious to know more.

"Yep, I want to be a professional piano player. I started taking lessons when I was ten. Tech and our parents really believe I can do it"

Just then, Melissa entered the room. Cassidy yawned. "Well, I'm tired, ao I guess I'll get out of here and get some sleep"

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

"Your parents?" Venus echoed.

"Yes, my parents"

There was a long pause, then Venus spoke up. "I would love to help you get your parents back, but I'm afraid I might not be able to do that"

"What?! But you said you could"

"Yes, I did, but there are some limitations to my powers. I believe I can do it, but I'm gonna need your help. I need you to collect as much information about them as possible."

"I am?" Duck said, in a state of panic. "But, but, but, but,"

"I am truely sorry, but you must if you want your parents." Again, she disappeared.

Duck stood there, thinking for a moment._ 'Well, If that's what I have to do, then I'm gonna do it. I'm sure it'll be more than worth the effort.' _He wondered where he could get the information Venus needed. _'Ha! I know where! And with him busy drooling over his girlfreind, he won't catch me!_

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Sorry to cut Duck's part so short, but I ran out of ideas for that part. But no worries, Duck will soon have a lot more time to tell us his story!**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**PS. The whole, Tech as a little kid scene was originally made up by Akira Cat in her story, 'Child's Play' If you have not read it, You must. It is awesome!**


	6. Fears

**Thanks one and all for the reviews! **

**Chapter 5: "Fears"**

The next morning, Tech sat at the table, sipping his coffee. As he went to take another drink, he realized that the mug was no longer in his hands. He smiled. "And good morning to you, too"

Cassidy, who was standing beside him, giggled. "Good morning." She said, then taking a sip from Tech's coffee. "And thank you." She returned the mug to Tech's hands and kissed his cheek. She then walked over to the cupboards and lifted herself up unto the counter to reach a box of frosted flakes. Both she and Duck, being the two shortest members of the team, used this method to reach the cereal, though nobody could figure why the cereal always ended up on the top shelf, anyway.

"Whatever happened to the 'No coffee for Cassidy and Rev' rule, anyway?" Tech sighed.

"Hey, you guys said nothing about a little sip. Besides, I'm not as bad as Rev on coffee." Cassidy returned.

Just then, Ace entered the kitchen, looking a little dragged out. Tech and Cassidy exchanged worried glances as Ace poured himself a glass of carrot juice.

"Something on your mind, chief?" Tech asked.

"Huh?" Ace said sleepily, as if just having woken up.

"You seem extremely worn-out. Is something bothering you?"

Ace sat down next to Tech, silent. He fiddled with his glass until Tech and Cassidy's worried looks were too much for him. "I guess I'm nervous about something..."

"Lexi's parents?" Tech guessed.

Ace gave him a look. "What are you? A mind-reader?" He sighed. "Sorry, didn't mean to snap at ya, it's just, Lexi's parents are so different from mine... You've met them." He said to Tech.

Cassidy was confused. "I haven't. What are they like?"

"They're very polite, and they're from the country." Ace answered.

"So? I think that would be so cool, living in the country!"

"You see, my parents are from the city, and my mom can be a bit of a snob. As much as I hate to say it... I'm worried that she's gonna start a fight with Lexi's parents."

"Ace, you don't need to worry. I'm sure that your mom is a sensible person. There's very little chance of a fight breaking out. But, I do understand how nervous you are. I felt the same way when my parents were about to come."

"Yeah," Cassidy added, sitting on Tech's lap. "And not to mention how much trouble we almost got into when my father found out about us."

Ace was again silent. "... Thanks you two, I really needed a good slap in the face."

"Anytime, Chief." Tech said with a chuckle.

Ace gave him a look before exiting the kitchen. He heard the doorbell ring, and, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, answered it. He half-sighed in relief when he say who it was. "Hey, Cassidy, it's for you!"

Cassidy ran out of the kitchen in surprise. "Father? Maria?" She gasped, running up and throwing her arms around her father's neck. "I didn't know you were coming!"

King John smiled and hugged his daughter. "We wanted to surprise you."

Cassidy let go of her father and hugged her older sister, Maria. "I'm so glad you came"

Maria giggled and returned the embrace. "Great to see you again, Baby Sis"

Tech smiled. It was great to see her happy and in a family. However, Tech felt himself tense up when King John's gaze turned to him.

King John smiled. "Hello, Tech. I see you've kept your promise. I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you." He said jokingly.

Tech laughed nervously. "Well, she's been a handful at times, but we've managed.."

John laughed, too. "Just like her mother."

Cassidy giggled and put her arms around Tech. She looked up at him and whispered in his ear. "Relax, Tech, he's not going to eat you."

Tech gave her an innocent smile. "Whatever made you think that I was thinking that?" _'Considering the fact that the last time he talked to me he was threatening me to stay away from you.'_

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

All was silent in Tech's lab. Perfect time for sneaking around, and that's what a certain mallard was up to that minute.

He did not turn the lights on, for fear of getting caught. So, as a result of his decision, he stumbled around in the dark until he finally crashed into Tech's computer.

"Oww..." He groaned, rubbing the top of his head. "Why did he make this thing so hard, anyway?" He muttered, then sat down in a chair. "Now, how does he work this thing again?"

**(END CHAPTER)**

**HAHA! Tech has to deal with his fear of Cassidy's father, Ace has to deal with his fear of Lexi's parents, and Duck has to deal with his fear of the computer!  
STAY TUNNED!  
Cause tha..tha...tha..tha.. tha.. THAT AIN'T ALL FOLKS!**


	7. Discoveries

**Chapter 6: "Discoveries"**

"DING DONG!" The doorbell rang again. Lexi answered it. "Ma! Pa!" She shouted with glee, hugging them. "I'm so glad you could make it"

"Us, too, Lexi." Lexi's mother replied. She was dressed in a plain-styled dress, her blondish hair tied back in a bun.

"Guys, I do believe you know my parents, Russ and Linda. That is, all of you except Cassidy." Lexi introduced her family. "Ma, Pa, Cassidy is our new teammate. She joined almost a year ago."

Flora, Ace's mom, inspected Russ and Linda's plain, old-fashioned clothing with disgust. "So, that's where that girl came from," She whispered to herself. "No shocker there."

Lexi, obviously overhearing her, cringed slightly. "Excuse me for just one moment, please..." Lexi asked as she dragged Ace out of the living room. "Look, Ace, you know I can't help but overhear you mother's whispered comments, but I can't take it anymore! This is one of those times when I wish I didn't have sonic hearing!"

"Woah, Lex, please, listen for a sec. I know you're upset over what my mom said, and I am too, but there's something you should know"

"What would that be?"

"My mom grew up in the city, she always had the best of everything. When she was around something or someone who wasn't up to her standard, she'd cause a big fuss."

"I've gotten that part already."

"Yeah, but there's more. Ever since I was born, my mom has wanted me to become an actor. She trained me to act since I was seven. As a little kid, I thought it was a special game that only me and my mom played, but when I got older, it became very boring. My mom didn't like that. When I finished high school, Mom entered me into a special acting college. I didn't want to go. My dad helped me out. He got me a job as a stunt-double at a studio. We hoped that would be enough, but it wasn't. Mom started completly ignoring me and my dad."

Lexi was silent. "Ouch.. that must've hurt."

"It did, but, it got me out of acting school, so I was happy. Soon, I realized that I loved doing stunts. It was exciting, it paid good, and I was too busy to worry about my mom. That is, until the meteor hit."

"And you recieved your powers"

"And I recieved some very upsetting news. I found out that... my mom and dad, they got a divorce."

"They what?!" Lexi gasped.

"They divorced. I couldn't do anything about it, but I knew I was the reason." Ace slumped a little in his chair.

Lexi sat beside him a hugged him tightly. "No, remember what you said to Cassidy? You can't blame yourself. You have to move on."

Ace nodded, remembering those words that, just a few months ago, he comforted the confused and upset girl with. "You're right, Lex, but I can't help it. You see, they got a divorce just a few weeks after I got my job as a stunt-double."

"Still, it's not your fault. There could be a hundred other reasons why they split up. But, there's hope that they might get back together."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean, they're here together, aren't they?"

Ace smiled. "I must be getting blind. Thanks, Lex." He gave her a kiss. "You're amazing."

**.PINK TRIANGLE.**

Meanwhile, Duck was at the computer, typing away. He soon found what he was looking for, and started scribbling down stuff on a peice of paper. Suddenly, he heard the lab doors open. Having found enough information, Duck bailed. He grabbed the paper and quacked out of sight.

Tech entered the lab, surprised to find a pencil laying on the desk. He and Cassidy had completely cleaned the lab a few days ago, putting everything where it was supposed to be. At first, he didn't bother to investigate further, until he noticed something strange. The computer was on. Last time he'd checked, it was off. He knew Cassidy would have turned it off again if she'd used it, but she had been busy the whole day. The only other suspects he had were Rev and Duck.

Normally, Rev would be Tech's first choice as a suspect, but Duck had been acting strange lately, so he was the prime suspect. Out of curiousity, Tech ran through the history of the somputer's use, and found something interesting. The last program used was a person search program. The people who were searched for were two duck anthros, Penelope Duck and David Duck. Tech's eyes widened as he continued reading.

_'Duck's biological parents?!'_

.GREEN TRIANGLE.

"Mmmmm... Something smells good in here." Tech said as he walked into the kitchen, where all the girls were busy preparing dinner. He was searching for Ace, but had no luck so far.

"Hey, Tech, Honey, would you mind going to the store to pick us up some stuff?" Melissa asked.

"Sure thing, Mom." Tech said, deciding that he could tell Ace later. Besides, a trip to the grocery store wouldn't take too long. "Just tell me what you need."

Melissa handed him a small list. "I'll come with you, Tech." Cassidy's father offered.

"Uh, okay... I mean, yes, sir." Tech stuttered.

Lexi nudged Cassidy. "This should be interesting."

"True." Cassidy nodded.

"How come?" Bailey asked when Tech and John had dissapeared out the door.

"Let's just say that my father and your brother don't exactly see eye-to-eye." Cassidy stated.

During most of the trip, Tech did not say a word. John noticed that Tech seemed tense and nervous. Finally, he spoke up. "Relax, Tech. I'm not going to eat you."

Tech gave a small nervous laugh. "Would you believe that's the second time today I've been told that?"

"Listen, I know we started off on the wrong foot, especially when I learned that my daughter was in love with someone other than Edward, that she was going against me. But, I apologize again for my behavior."

"Well, I did come in a little unexpectedly..."

"True, but, you see, I loved Rose very much. I couldn't stand seeing her hurt. And the first time I let her out of my sight when there was danger around... I... " He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I understand how you feel. With all respect, Sir, I love your daughter very much, too."

"I just didn't want to lose her, too. I didn't know who to trust to take care of her. But, it seems like you have already proved yourself. On top of that, I know she truely loves you."

"And I love her back. But, I don't know how to explain why. I just do. And sometimes, I can't tell her how much."

"Do not worry, my boy, I'm sure she knows it. But, I must warn you, you may have proven yourself trustworthy, but I'm still watching you!"

Tech laughed again, this time I little more freely. "Yes, Sir, I understand."

**(END CHAPTER)**


	8. The Plot Thickens

**_Chapter 7: "The Plot Thickens"_**

"We're back!" Tech called out as he and John entered the kitchen.

Cassidy smiled. "So, how did it go"

"Great." Her father answered. "That little store is amazing, almost run completely by computers. In fact, Acmetropolis has to be one of the most interesting places I've ever visited"

"I'm glad you had a good time, Father"

When John left the room, Tech threw a sly smile at Cassidy. "I'm guessing that you meant something else when you said, 'how did it go"

"Good observation. Tech, I know that you and my father are not exactly 'best freinds,' and you just spent some time with him.

How did it go"

"Okay, we just talked a bit." Tech replied simply. "What were you up to while I was gone"

"Why must I always be up to something"

"Cause you are." Tech laughed.

"Well, I think that Mrs. Runner is convinced that I'm a vegetarian. She kept asking me to try her food. Most of which contained seeds"

"Oh, that reminds me, Rev might have told his family that we're vegetarians, because of the 'coyote issues"

"Thanks for the warning."

Tech stood up, remembering something. "We have to find Ace and the others."

"Why?"

"I'll show you, but first, the others."

So, Tech and Cassidy ran around HQ, gathering together Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Slam. They all met in Tech's lab.

"What's the big emergency, Tech?" Ace asked.

"I may have found out why Duck's been acting so weird." He brought up the program on the computer that Duck had been using.

All five gasped. "Are they Duck's parents?"

"Yep, I don't know why Duck suddenly started researching them, but I have a strange feeling about it."

Ace thought for a minute. "Okay, Tech, Cassidy, see what you can find on Duck's parents"

Both coyotes nodded and began typing away at the computer. Cassidy suddenly gasped.

"What did you find, Cass?" Tech asked.

Cassidy said nothing, just pointed at the computer screen in front of her. The others crowded around to read what it was.

"It's a newspaper article from 2747, almost 25 years ago." Tech observed.

_'A horrible crash happened earlier this week on the corner of Main and Second street. The car had spun out of control before crashing front first into a stoplight. Both the driver, David Duck, and the front-seat passenger, Penelope Duck, were killed. The only survivor was their only son, Daniel Duck'_

"Duck!" Slam gasped, as well.

"So, that's what happened to Duck's real parents." Ace said.

"The only question is, what exactly has Duck been up to lately?" Lexi asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ace stood up and marched to Duck's room, the others close behind him. He knocked on the door.

"Hey, Duck, are you in there?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Duck snapped.

"Duck, we're worried about you." Lexi answered. "Please come out."

"I'm fine." He said flatly. "Go away."

Cassidy glanced up at Tech and Ace, a question in her eyes. Both of them nodded. Cassidy gave a small sigh. "Duck, we know what happened to your parents. We're sorry, but you can't just keep locking yourself up. We want to help you."

Duck opened the door and glared at her. "So, you went snooping around in my life, huh? Thanks for asking me first. And what you said about not locking myself up, I think you should practice what you preach! I mean, you've been a part of this team for how long, and just a few months ago, we find out what happened in your life? Pretty pathetic, if you ask me."

Tech came to her defense. "It wasn't her fault! She didn't know who to trust, and the way you acted around her didn't help, either."

"So, this whole situation is my fault?" Duck snorted. "I see. Yeah, you guys really want to help." He added scarcastically before shutting his door.

"Duck! Wait!" Slam grumbled. But Duck did not hear him.

"Sorry, Ace. I guess I still have some stuff to learn." Cassidy apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Cassidy. Duck didn't mean what he said. We have to figure out what he meant, though."

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

"Venus?" Duck called out as he neared the empty beach.

"Yes, Duck, I'm here. Do you have the information?" Venus answered him.

"Here." Duck handed her the papers he had. "That's all I could find."

Venus nodded slowly as she read the papers. "I think it will be enough." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Minutes ticked by in what seemed like hours to Duck. At first, he thought it wasn't enough, until a blinding flash of light appeared. Duck backed away ad tripped over a rock.

When the light disappated, Duck heard two familiar voices. "Daniel?"

He gasped. "Mom? Dad?"

**(END CHAPTER)  
Yes, Duck's first name is Daniel in my world. Ya'll enjoy!  
**


	9. One Big Heap Of Trouble

**Chapter 8: "One Big Heap Of Trouble"**

Duck stood up slowly. "Mom? Dad?" He couldn't believe his eyes. His parents! Alive! Without even thinking, Duck rushed up to them and hugged both of them.

The female duck bent down to Duck's height. "Daniel, my little boy. You're all grown up." Tears came to her eyes.

The male duck also kneeled down. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. My son, already old enough to be on his own."

Duck frowned slightly. He didn't want them to leave. He wanted to be with them. He was just about to say something when Venus spoke up.

"I'm sorry to spoil your reunion, but I have to take you three hostage now."

Duck spun around and glared at her. "You and what army?"

Venus smiled menacingly. "This army."

From seemingly out of nowhere appeared Mastermind, Professor. Zane, the Fuz-Zs, and the Ice Vikings.

Duck's lower jaw dropped. "Me and my big mouth"

**.YELLOW TRIANGLE.**

"Hey Tech." Ace said as he and Tech were heading towards the kitchen. Everyone was gathering there for dinner. "Maybe we should take this stuff to your lab and test it. I mean, Cassidy did help cook it."

"Good point." Tech agreed.

"You guys are sooo mean!" Lexi protested, punching them both in the arm. Everyone, even Cassidy, broke out in laughter.

When they were all seated around the table, they noticed that Slam's parents still had not arrived. Slam had anticipated this, since, aside from Cassidy's father, they had the farthest to travel. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Slam answered it. Two blurs of brown went flying across the room.

"Graba my mom and dad." Slam said, introducing his parents as Samantha Tasmanian and Steve Tasmanian.They both eagerly joined everyone at the table.

Ace stood up. "I would like to make a toast to the team. Slam, a big guy with an even bigger heart. Rev, the guy who can cheer anyone up. Duck, who, for personal reason, can't be here with us today, is a great teammate with an unstoppable ego. Tech, my right-hand guy, who we can always come to for answers, and his right-hand girl, Cassidy, although she came off at a rough start, never gave up just to prove what she could do. And last, but certainly not least, Lexi, a very special girl and a amazing kick-butt partner. You guys have been amazing the years we've been a team. Never giving up, no matter what it costs. Always sticking together, and helping each other out. I'm proud of you guys."

"Here, here!" Everyone cheered.

"And to our families. If it wasn't for you guys, we wouldn't be here!"

"True!" Their parents shouted. Everyone broke out in laughter. Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam, and Cassidy hesitantly joined in the laughter and conversation, their thoughts locked on the empty seat beside Slam. In the back of their minds nagged a strange feeling that something wasn't right.

After eating, they all gathered around the tree in the main room of HQ and exchanged gifts.

When Cassidy opened her gift from Tech, she gasped. "Oh, Tech... it's beautiful." In her hand she held a gold locket. It was in the shape of a heart and the letter 'T' engraved into it. Cassidy opened it and saw, on the inside, a picture of her and Tech, and these words,

_"' ...It feels so right to be here with you, and now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new...' Everytime I hear this song, I think of you, the most important person in my life. I love you so much.  
Love, Tech'_

Tears came to Cassidy's eyes. Tech reached out and hugged her. "Every word is true." He whispered in her ear. "I love you, Cass." Ace nudged Tech's arm. "Well, go ahead, Loverboy, put it on her"

Tech gulped nervously, aware that Cassidy's father's eyes were on him. He hesitated before reaching around Cassidy's neck to put the necklace on. His hands shook and it took him a couple tries to do up the clasp.

Cassidy giggled and kissed Tech's cheek. "Thank you, Tech. I love it, but not as much as you"

Tech's face turned red. "But, how did you remember the song? We haven't heard it since Acme West"

"Well, after a thorough meditation, I was able to remember"

Lexi cleared her throat and threw a pointed look at Tech.

Tech smiled innocently. "Lexi told me"

Cassidy giggled. "Thanks, Lexi, for helping him." She glanced at Tech. "As for you..." She gave him his Christmas present from her.

Tech opened it in awe. "Wow, Cass. 'The Complete Scientific Journal of Dr. Chroniker!' Do you know hard it is to find this?"

Cassidy giggled. "Yes I do, silly! If it wasn't for Rev I probably wouldn't have found it!"

Tech smiled widely at her. "Thanks, Cass. I love it." He gave her a kiss.

"Hey, did you two learn your lesson last time or are we gonna have ta separate you again?" Ace put it jokingly.

"Ace! Leave them alone for once, would ya?" Lexi said.

"Allright, I will. And to keep myself busy..." He handed Lexi her present from himself. Inside was a bracelet, decorated with pink jewels.

It was Lexi's turn to gasp. "Ace... it's amazing."

Ace smiled. "Just like you"

Among the many presents that were opened, Cassidy received a necklace from Lexi. It was a two peice, one for her and one for Lexi. Cassidy's part said "Best" "For-" and "Lexi and", Lexi's half said "Friends" "-ever" and "Cassidy."

Everyone had come together and got Ace a protective case for his Guardian Strike Sword for during vacations and when he wasn't using it. It came with a key and lock, too.

All the Loonatics came together again and bought Slam a life-time unlimited coupon for the pizza store, knowing how much he loved their pizza. Slam was extremely happy.

Lexi elbowed Ace. "Ace, look." She pointed beside them. Ace smiled and rolled his eyes. Cassidy was curled up beside Tech, her head resting against him. Tech was smiling, his arms wrapped around her. Then, Tech's expression changed to a nerved look. Ace and Lexi then noticed that Cassidy's father was glaring warningly at Tech. "Seems like King John isn't completely over his trust issue with Tech." Ace said.

The six Loonatics looked under the tree at the same time. The only presents left were those to and from Duck. They exchanged knowing looks. Ace finally voiced their thoughts. "Eh, Slam, why don't you go ask Duck if he wants to join us now."

"Graba yep!" Slam grumbled, heading towards Duck's room.

A few minutes later, Slam came running into the room, panicking. "Grabulagrublaeek!"

"Whoah, Slam, calm down. What happened?" Rev asked.

"Duck gone!"

"He is"

"His room empty!"

Ace jumped up out of his seat. "Rev, use your GPS, see if you can pick up anything on Duck."

Rev closed his eyes and started concentrating. "I can't Ace! The storm's interfering!"

They all looked out the window and into a blinding white-out. Snow was flying in every direction, making it impossible to see.

"Tech?" Ace glanced at the coyote. "You and Cassidy got anything that can make it through this?"

"In fact, we do." Tech answered.

Ace nodded. "Good." He turned to the group of concerned parents. "I'm sorry if we have alarmed ya, folks, but we have reason to believe that our friend, Duck, has gotten himself into a bit of trouble. We'll be back as soon as we can."

**.GREEN TRIANGLE.**

A few minutes later, Tech and Cassidy's ship was flying through the air, fighting its way through the storm.

Suddenly, something hit the ship, knocking it sideways. Tech struggled to regain control of the ship, but it failed to respond.

"Tech!" Ace hollered as he felt the ship begin to dive. "What's going on??"

"Something's knocked out all control units. We're going down!!" Tech tried to keep himself calm, but failed.

"Is there anyway of regaining control?" Ace asked.

"Negative. The ship's not responding!"

The six glanced at Duck's empty seat, as if expecting him to appear and begin panicking.

Ace looked up at Rev. "Would you mind doing the honors?"

Rev nodded, cleared his throat, and began screaming. He was soon joined by the others.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**(END CHAPTER)**


	10. We're All In This Together

**Chapter 9: "We're All In This Together"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Tech stopped screaming, remembering a gadget he had been working on. It hadn't been tested yet, but it was their only hope. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small, silver ball. He undid his seat belt and slid into Cassidy's seat, which was beside his, and held her tightly. If this didn't work, he wanted to protect her from impact as much as possible.  
Tech held the small ball in his hand out, squeezing it and concentrating. Unknown to the others, who were braced for impact, the ship was soon covered in a greenish glow. When the ship hit the ground, the glow acted as a sheild, giving the Loonatics a safe, but bumpy, landing.

"Good job, Tech!" Ace offered.

They all climbed out of the ship and out into the blinding snowstorm. Then they heard Cassidy give a small shriek. They found out why. Standing right in front of them was four gigantic, viking robots. It made sense, the six original Loonatics had last dealt with them about a year before Cassidy was recuited to the team, so she hadn't the slightest idea what they were.

"Let's get 'em, Loonatics!" Ace shouted.

**.YELLOW TRIANGLE.**

"Why are you doing this, Venus?" Duck asked. "If you're after me and my freinds, why didn't you just attack HQ or somethin'?"

"Simple. Cause I'm not after you and your teammates." She answered.

"Really? Well, that's a first." Duck rolled his eyes. "So, why did you kidnap me and my parents?"

"Getting you and your teammates will be a bonus for me... but the real reason why I'm doing this is because of that rock."

"The meteor?"

"That thing took away my freedom! Do you realize how boring it is to sit up in the sky all day, only to come down to grant a wish, and worst of all, not even a 'thank you?"

Duck felt a wave of guilt in his stomach.

"As for your second question, I really only kidnapped you..."

Duck blinked. "Come again?"

"I really only kidnapped you.."

Duck blinked again. "Come again?"

Venus gave a sigh of frustration. "Look closely at your 'parents!' You'll figure out what I mean."

Duck stared at them. They seemed stiff, unmovable, with blank expressions on their faces. _'How could I have been so stupid?'_ Duck reached up and pulled off the masks covering their faces. Under the masks were metallic faces. They were robots.

Duck closed his eyes when he heard Venus give a small chuckle. He opened them again and quacked himself out of the cage Venus had him in.

Venus looked around in confusion. "Where the heck did he go?"

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

"Let's get 'em, Loonatics!"

Just as the six were about to attack, Duck appeared out of nowhere and landed on Slam's head.

"Duck!" They chorused.

"Missed me, didn't ya?" Duck said.

"We sure did." Ace answered. "But right now, we've got bigger problems!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Mallory added, appearing from behind the ice vikings.

Cassidy glanced behind herself. "Uh, Tech, what are those?"

Tech followed her gaze. "Oh dear..." Behind them were several large, furry, spider-like animals.

"Okay, let's split! Tech, you go after Mastermind. Cassidy, Duck, you're with me, Lex, Rev, and Slam, you guys handle the Fuz-Zs! Hit it, Loonatics!"

Mallory smirked. "So, dog breath, word on the street is that you and Heidi are together now"

Tech growled. "Her name is Cassidy, and for the last flippin' time, I'm NOT A DOG"

Mallory shook her head. "Still so sensitive, and protective. Let's see if you can protect her from this.." She sent a blast of magnetic energy towards Cassidy.

Tech gasped. "Cass! Look out"

Cassidy turned around in surprise. She dodged the laser, but landed off-balance. When Mastermind fired another blast, she couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Cassidy braced herself for impact.

Suddenly, Cassidy felt herself being pushed out of the way. She tumbled a few feet before sitting up, gasping. "Duck"

Duck had been the one who pushed her out of the line of fire. The blast had hit him and sent him flying across a frozen lake.

Tech gritted his teeth and charged at Mallory. Mallory jumped out of the way and, grabbing a nearby lightpost out of the ground with her powers, threw it at Tech. Tech's eyes and hands glowed green as his magnetic powers took the post from Mallory. He wrapped it around her, trapping her.

"Tech!" Ace's voice called over the communicator. "Are you able to help Duck? I think he's in a bit of trouble."

"Sure thing, chief." Tech replied. Tech ran to the edge of the lake. "Duck! Wake up!" But Duck didn't move or answer. Tech layed down on his stomach and inched across the ice to reach him. He stopped, he could hear something. There it was again, the ice was cracking. "Duck! Wake up, would ya?!"

"Huh?" Duck blinked. "Where am I?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"On a frozen lake, that's about to give in if you don't grab my hand!" Tech answered.

Cassidy glanced above her, only to see Mastermind in a nearby tree with a strange-looking gun in her hands. Before she could react, Mastermind fired it. A small, arrow-like item flew through the air and hit Tech right in the shoulder.

Tech gave a pain-filled howl. The ice beneath him and Duck began to give in more. Duck grabbed Tech's arm and quacked them both off of the ice.

Ace, having seen the whole thing, called over his communicator. "Slam! Get Tech back to HQ! Duck, Cassidy, you two are with me! Lexi, Rev, go after the fuzz-balls, we'll get the vikings!"

When Duck and Cassidy reached where Ace was, Ace put his hand on Cassidy's shoulder. "Cassidy, I know you're worried about Tech, but we need you here right now. Can you do that for me?"

Cassidy nodded. Ace smiled. "That's good. Are you ready?" Ace held his hands out so she could set her foot in it and he could lift her up.

He lifted her up in the air and she landed behind the viking's head. Cassidy melted a hole in the viking's armor, allowing her free access to it's electrical parts. She smiled._ 'This will be a cinch!'_

Ace lunged at the second viking with his Gaurdian Strike Sword. The viking counter-attacked with his ice sword. Ace's sword began glowing. "Gaurdian Strike Sword, MELT!" Ace commanded. A blast from the sword overtook the villain, reducing it to a pile of ashes.

Ace glanced over at the first viking, who was now a pile of metal. Ace gave Cassidy a thumbs-up.

"Hey you, let me help you get back where you came from!" Duck shouted at one of the vikings, throwing an egg at him. Luckily, it was a water egg.

Duck glanced over at the others. Ace and Cassidy had joined Lexi and Rev in stopping the Fuzz-Zs. He noticed Venus sneaking up behind them.

"Oh, kidnapping me is one thing, but no one tries to hurt my freinds when they've been so good to me when I've been such an idiot!" Duck quacked himself in front of her. "You're goin' down, Venus!"

"I'd like to see you try." She retorted, lunging at him.

Duck disappeared and reappeared behind her. He grabbed a net from his backpack and drapped it over her.

"Hey! LET ME GO!" She screamed, struggling to free herself.

"Don't think so." Duck suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Lexi.

"We really did miss you, Duck."

**.PINK TRIANGLE.**

When the five Loonatics returned to HQ, Cassidy ran to Tech's side. "Are you okay? You scared me!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tech answered. Cassidy gave him a disbelieving look. "What?" He chuckled. "You do this all the time to me!" Tech hugged her. "Don't worry, the moment I think something's wrong, you'll be the first to know."

Just then, Tech burst out in a spasm of coughing. Ace stepped up. "Let's get Tech to the med-lab, quick!"

"Uh, Ace?" Cassidy called out shyly.

"Yeah?"

"I think it would be wiser to get him to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Well, Tech may have taught me a lot, but I'm no good when it comes to medical emergencies. But, I can recognize the signs of pnuemonia, and I think that's what's bothering Tech."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**GASP! WILL TECH BE OKAY? IS CASSIDY RIGHT ABOUT HER DIAGNOSTIC? WILL WE HAVE A HAPPY ENDING?**

**Would you believe most of this was fueled by orange juice and the song, "Whatever Will Be?" I hope so, cause it's true. XD**


	11. Shreds Of Faith

**Thanks every one of you guys for reading and commenting! -hugs**-

**Chapter 10: "Shreds of Faith"**

Minutes ticked by in what seemed like hours to the six Loonatics. They had last seen Tech when the doctors took him to the emergency room. Now they were sitting in the waiting room of the hopsital, hoping that their freind would pull through.

Ace and Lexi sat side by side, holding each other's hand. Lexi had her other arm around Cassidy's shoulder. Rev sat beside Cassidy, his bright green eyes bouncing from place to place out of nervousness. Duck and Slam were on the other couch in the bright, white-coloured room. Duck was unusually solemn and Slam had lost his appetite. The six sat in dead silence.

Suddenly, Cassidy stood up. Ace glanced at her. "Where ya goin'?" He asked out of curiousity.

"Outside for a walk." She replied quietly.

"Want one of us to come with ya?"

"No, that's okay. But thanks." She was desperate to find some space to herself. When she was outside the hopsital's walls, she felt a slight weight lift off of her chest. This would be the first time she had visited the hospital since the meteor. But that was the last thing on her mind right now. She sat down on a nearby bench. Glancing down at the locket around her neck, she opened it. Cassidy stared at the picture inside of it for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Cassidy was ambushed by a bunch of news people, hurling questions at her. Like, "What happened to Tech?" "What is his condition?" and "Are the doctors able to help him?"

Cassidy stared at them, controlling the thoughts that she so desperately wanted to scream at them. _'Why are you asking? You don't care about him like we do! Leave me alone!_'

Just as suddenly, Duck appeared beside her. "Please, I'll handle the questions. As you can see, Cassidy is still in a state of shock. And she has a good reason to be! Now, what were the questions again?" He walked away, the news people eagerly following him. Duck glanced at Cassidy and gave her a thumbs-up.

Cassidy smiled at him. Relieved that she could now breathe, she leaned against the cold bench. She thought about the questions she had been asked, realizing what was worse than being asked. It was not being able to answer them.

The feeling of a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her trance. Cassidy turned around to see Rev's concerned green eyes. "Ace sent you two after me, didn't he?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure that Tech's gonna be fine! I mean, pnuemonia may be bad, but Tech has regeneration powers, making him pretty strong! On top of that, these are some of the most intelligent doctors in the world I'm sure they can find a way to help Tech!" Rev piped, hoping to cheer her up.

Cassidy smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Rev." She let go of him. "I'm gonna go see if we can visit Tech"

"Okay, I'm gonna go tell the others!" Rev disappeared.

Cassidy searched for the doctor she had talked to, but had no luck. So, she walked to the room where Tech was. It was a very large room, with a smaller room inside. This room had glass walls all around. "Pressurized, most likely." She murmered to herself, glancing at the machine outside of it.

"Excuse me, miss. What are you doing here?" A doctor asked her.

"I'm here to see Tech." She answered.

"Relation?"

"No, I'm a freind." The doctor probably didn't recognize her as she was no longer wearing her uniform, but casual clothing.

"Well, you can't enter the room, but you can speak to him. Careful, though, anything could send him into a coughing fit again"

"Thank you, sir." Cassidy replied, walking up to the speaker. "Hi, Tech."

"Cass?" Tech responded.

Cassidy winced. His voice sounded weak and hoarse, and it probably hurt to speak. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you worried about me again"

Cassidy half-smiled. Tech could read her like a book, he always knew what she was thinking. "You know I am. And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm okay." He lied.

Just then, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Rev, Slam, Bailey, Mike, and Melissa entered the room. "Oh, Techie, I can't believe this is happening!"

Cassidy's face twitched. Tech's family didn't know what had happened three months ago. Bailey noticed the haunted look in Cassidy's eyes. She stepped beside her and hugged her. "I'm scared, too." The younger girl whispered.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine. And you guys keep an eyes on those two," Tech pointed at Cassidy and Bailey. "Knowing them, they might be up to something." He said jokingly.

Cassidy and Bailey allowed slight giggles to escape them. But they quickly died down when Tech began coughing again. Everyone exchanged worried glances.

Ace finally broke the silence. "Come on, guys, maybe we should let him rest."

The six Loonatics left Tech's parents with him. Cassidy once again made an escape to the bench outside.

Duck walked up to Cassidy slowly. "I'm sorry."

Cassidy gave him a look of surprise. "Why?"

"For all of this. Especially after what happened three months ago..." His voice trailed off.

Cassidy nodded, bravely trying not to let her tears show. But Duck spotted them anyway. "You can punch me if you want."

This broke her into a small giggle. "No I couldn't."

"Seriously, punch me. It will make both of us feel better."

Cassidy sighed. "Okay." She gently touched his arm with her fist.

"What was that? Come on, do it like you mean it! Like you did to Andrew!"

Cassidy's face stiffened. Duck slapped his forehead. "Sorry, Cassidy, I didn't mean to bring him up."

"I know. I forgive you. It's just, I don't know where he is, and it's bothering me..." She stopped. "Anyway, I want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For driving away those newspeople. Before they drove me insane."

"Ha! They should be thanking me! I practically saved their lives!"

Cassidy giggled a little more. "I guess I've grown a reputation for being a little violent when I'm mad."

"A little?" Duck snorted. "You practically beat you-know-who to a fine powder!"

"Well, it doesn't matter right now..."

"You know what?" Duck started, "If I could make one wish, it would be that none of this happened."

Cassidy smiled. "Thanks, Duck. That meant a lot to me"

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

Later that day, Ace returned to the waiting room after taking a walk with Lexi. He and Lexi stopped and smiled at what they saw.

King John was sitting on the couch with Maria beside him. Cassidy was curled up on the couch, asleep, her head resting on her father's lap. Ace cleared his throat and the two coyotes looked up at him. King John smiled at both of his daughters. "I finally got her to sit down and next thing I know she's out like a light."

"It must've been hard, knowing your daughter was in someone else's hands." Ace said simply.  
John gave a slow nod. "It's amazing though, to see her now, after all that time. I'm being serious when I say that she's just like her mother." He handed Ace a picture.

Lexi gave a small squeal. "Awww... Both her and Maria look so cute and little! But, they also look completely different from each other. She looks like her mother, and Maria looks like you, Sir."

"You're right, Lex. And, Sir, you should save this and show it to Tech." Ace said with a small chuckle.

King John was confused. "Why? What is so funny?"

"Well, Sir, here, when a girl begins dating, it's tradition for the parents to completely embarrass her by showing the boyfreind baby pictures." Lexi explained.

"Oh..."

"You two realize I can hear you, right?" Cassidy's eyes opened sleepily.

"Have a nice nap there, shortstuff?" Ace asked.

Cassidy ignored the name-calling and sat up. "Any news on Tech?"

"Not yet."

"Actually, yes." One of the doctors they were talking to earlier that day walked forward.  
Cassidy jumped up and followed the others to the white-lab-coat clad man.

"Eh, what's up with him, doc?" Ace asked.

"The good news is, your freind Cassidy was wrong. Tech does not have pneumonia."

Everyone breathed a large sigh of relief, except Duck. "Wait, I've seen this on tv! What's the bad news?"

The man hesitated a moment. "The bad news is, he has pneumonic plague."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**-GASPS- WHAT THE HECK IS PNUEMONIC PLAGUE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "DUCK'S CHRISTMAS WISH!"**


	12. Tech and Cassidy's Song

**Now, I must warn you to bear with me, please, I am not very good at science, first off, second, all this information came from an episode of NCIS and a little bit of research, plus, I'm only a beginner writer. So, if there are any mistakes, please try to ignore them. Thanks! 3**

**Chapter 11: "Tech and Cassidy's Song"**

"New- what?" Duck attempted to repeat what he had just said.

"Pneumonic plague!" Cassidy gasped, her eyes widening in horror. "Are you sure?"

The doctor nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so..."

"Wait! It can't be! For a person to get pneumonic plague, they have to inhale the y-pestis!"

"The what now?" Duck and the others stared at her, blinking in confusion.

"It's a bug that causes pneumonic plague. It's usually in the form of a powder. Tech wasn't around any kind of powder today." Cassidy explained.

"That's because he didn't contract it by inhalation." The doctor said. "It was injected."

Now Cassidy was completely confused. "But that's almost impossible"

"Wait, Cassidy, didn't you say that Mastermind hit Tech with some sort of needle-like thing?" Ace cut in.

"Yes..."

"That's most likely what caused it. This 'Mastermind' must have modified the disease so it could be injected."

Cassidy thought for a moment. "No. It wasn't her."

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked.

"Tech's told me a lot about her. She's not a biochemist. She couldn't have modified it."

"Biohuh?" Slam repeated, confused.

"Hang on a sec, I remember you and Tech using that word before..." Lexi thought about it. "I remember! It means a person who experiments on plants and animals, right?"

"Close enough."

"Are you sure? I've heard about this 'Mastermind,' I do believe she could have done it." The doctor disagreed.

"Ya see, Doc, Tech taught this girl everything he knows. I'd consider myself a little nuts if I didn't trust her judgement like I do Tech's." Ace said with confidence.

Cassidy looked up at Ace in surprise. "Really?" She didn't realize how much he trusted her.

Ace gave her a nod. "You bet. Now, 'biochemist?' Does that remind us of anyone?"

Rev was first to answer. "I know! Professor Zane! Remember, he created the Fuz-Zs!"

"Good job, Rev. Let's go get him!" Ace said. Lexi, Rev, Duck and Slam headed for the door. Cassidy hesitated, torn between her duty and her wish to stay with Tech. Ace, reading her thoughts, set his hand on her shoulder. "I think it might be best if you stayed here. Tech needs you more than we do right now."

Cassidy nodded, smiling appreciatively at him.

"Wait, she can't go see him, now. He might be contagious." The doctor warned.

"Please, sir?" Cassidy asked.

"You might want to reconsider that. I mean, she could be useful in there." Ace suggested.

The doctor gave a small sigh. "I guess so, but you'll have to wear this mask."

**.YELLOW TRIANGLE.**

**  
**_How long will I be waiting_

Cassidy took Tech's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly. Tech gave a shaky cough and whispered hoarsely, "Cassidy..."

_To be with you again?_

"It's okay, Tech. I'm right here." Cassidy replied.

Tech opened his eyes in surprise. "How did you get in here"

Cassidy smiled. "The hospital hired me on as a nurse." She said jokingly.

_Gonna tell you that I love you_

Tech smiled back. "Well, in that case, tell me nurse, what do I have"  
The sparkle faded from Cassidy's eyes. "Phneumonic plague"

Tech stared at her, as if waiting for her to burst out in laughter, telling him it was a joke. But, she didn't, she burst out in tears. "Cass...Cass, look at me." He paused when he saw Cassidy's fear-filled eyes. "Go get some sleep. I'll be fine."

_In the best way that I can_

Cassidy shook her head. "I'm not tired."

"Cass, you need to rest."

"I will, later."

"If you promise me you'll get some sleep now, I promise you I will fight this off as hard as I can."

_I can't take a day without you here_

Cassidy gazed at him for a moment. She slowly nodded. Forgetting for a moment the doctor's warnings, she slid the mask off her face and kissed Tech's cheek. They smiled at each other.

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

Tech then burst out in a coughing spasm. Cassidy clutched his hand and talked to him as the doctors scurried around, watching his vital signs and telling him to breathe.

_When you look me in the eyes_

One of the doctors looked at Cassidy. "Miss, you're going to have to leave the room."

Cassidy began to slide her hand out of Tech's, but he only clung to it tighter. Cassidy glanced up at the doctor with pleading eyes._ 'Please let me stay with him.'_

_And tell me that you love me._

After a moment's pause, the doctor nodded. Cassidy's attention returned to Tech, who had stopped coughing and pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Cass..." He called out weakly.

_Everything's alright,_

Cassidy sat beside Tech and hugged him. "I'm here, Tech. I'm not going to leave you.."

_When you're right here by my side._

"Cass," Tech wheezed. "Can you... sing the song?"

"What song?"

_When you look me in the eyes,_

"Our song..." Tech pointed to her locket.

Cassidy smiled slightly. "Okay." She took a deep breath. _"I never believed in... What I couldn't see... I never opened my heart to all the possibilities..."_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

Tech smiled. Cassidy's voice was muffled by the mask and the tears that were choking her, but it didn't seem to matter to Tech, he just wanted to listen to her. It sounded just as beautiful either way to him.

_I find my paradise_

When Cassidy finished singing, Tech, weak from coughing and fighting to sit up, had fallen asleep. Cassidy stroked the patch of hair that was on top of his head softly. "I love you, Tech."

_When you look me in the eyes..._

After a few minutes, Cassidy returned to Tech's room. Ace, Lexi, Rev, Slam, Duck, and her father were standing in the room.

Slam noticed the tears in her eyes. "Cassidy need hug!"

Ace, Lexi, Duck and Rev gasped. "Wait! Slam!"

But before any of them could do anything, Slam had put his arms around Cassidy in a friendly, but caring, hug.

Cassidy's father looked at Ace in alarm. "Don't worry, Sir, Slam sometimes doesn't know his own strength, dat was all dat was about."

Lexi smiled. "Just think, a year and a half ago, Slam getting within five feet of Cassidy without her running off would have been considered a miracle"

"Thank you, Slam." Cassidy said as Slam let go of her.

"Tech be okay, Slam knows"

"So, Cassidy," Ace cut in. "What exactly is this, 'pnuemonic plague"

"It's kinda like pnuemonia, but worse. Remember that bug I told you about?" Everyone nodded. "It attacks the lungs, slowly deteriorating them"

"What about Tech's regeneration powers? Can it repair the damage?" Rev queried.

"Most likely, yes. But the bug might be able to move faster than Tech's powers can."

"So, pretty much all we can do at the moment is wait and hope Tech pulls through?" Ace guessed.

Cassidy nodded sadly, but then a faint sparkle returned to her eyes as she remembered something. "Did you catch Professor Zane"

"Yep, and he eventually admitted to helping Mastermind."

The room fell into complete silence. Duck glanced around at everbody. Ace wore an unusually stiff, yet concerned expression. Rev and Slam shared similar worried looks, adn both Lexi and Cassidy looked ready to cry. Duck slipped silently inbetween everyone unitl he reached Cassidy's side. He hesitated before setting his hand on the coyote's shoulder. Cassidy jumped at first, but then smiled at the mallard.

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

Later that day, Lexi and Cassidy found Bailey in the washroom. "Are you okay?" Lexi asked.

Bailey, not knowing that they were in there, as well, jumped and hurriedly wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah, I am."

"How come you're here? I thought you and your parents went home for some sleep." Cassidy inquired.

"The hospital called us and told us about Tech's sickness. We had to come back."

Both Lexi and Cassidy put their arms around the younger girl's shoulders. "This isn't the fisrt time it's happened, maybe it won't be the last." Lexi said simply.

Bailey was confused. "What do you mean?"

Lexi blinked. "He never told you, didn't he?"

"Tell me what?"

"I think Cassidy should tell you." Lexi glanced at her freind. "Sorry I sorta spilled the beans, Cassidy."

"It's okay," Cassidy said. "I would like to have her know." Bailey was completely confused. Cassidy took a deep breath. "We almost lost Tech three months ago."

Bailey gasped. "What? But, how?"

"It's a long story. But, short version, my father is the king of a planet called Sari. I was sent to grow up on Acmetropolis for certain reasons. I'm suppossed to be the heir to the throne, but I don't want to be. My older brother wants to be the next king, but there's a problem."

"Problem?"

"The only way he let my father know that he wanted to be king is by kidnapping him, Maria, and I. Tech came to the rescue."

"Wait! Three months ago? That was when the team was disbanded, right?" Bailey cut in.

Lexi and Cassidy nodded. "That's why I was there at the time. Father made me come back to Sari. Anyway, I got freed and Tech and I teamed up to take my brother down, but..." Cassidy hesitated, second-guessing herself for a moment. "Tech sacrificed his life for me. We thought for sure he was gone... But when we got back to Acmetropolis, he started breathing again. He was still very weak, and there was a good chance we'd lose him, but he pulled through amazingly."

"I... I never knew." Bailey whispered.

"He probably didn't want to upset you..." Lexi began.

"His main concern was probably Mom, she would've flipped if she had heard that. But, why didn't he tell me? We tell each other everything."

"Like Lexi said, he didn't want to upset you, especially over something that was done and over with." Cassidy reassured her.

"Thanks for telling me, though. You're right, it was over with, so no worrying over something that doesn't matter anymore."

Cassidy giggled. "I wonder where I've heard that one before?"

Bailey smiled. "On another note, I must say, I'm surprised. I thought the fact that my brother has a girlfreind was amazing enough, but a princess?"

Lexi smiled, too. "He should consider himself lucky, I mean, she had that stuck-up weirdo Edward after her, too"  
Cassidy pulled a face of disgust. "Please, Lexi, don't remind me of him! Just hearing his name makes my skin crawl!"

The three giggled a little bit. Bailey's smile grew wider. "Thanks, Lexi, Cassidy, for cheering me up."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Not much of a cliff-hanger, I admit, but I can't have every chapter like that, now can I? Or else I think everyone would be passed out on the floor. XD**


	13. Ohana Means Family

**Chapter 12: "Ohana Means Family"**

Eventually the hospital told the six Loonatics and their parents that they should go home. Unwillingly, they did, knowing that it would be the best thing for themselves and for Tech. None of them got much sleep, for one, Ace, who sat up all night on the couch, thinking.

Ace's mom and dad were also awake. They quietly walked up to their son. "Ace?"

Ace looked up in surprise. He had been so lost in thought he had not heard them at first. "Hey, mom. Hey dad. What are you guys doing up so late?"

Flora sat beside him. "We wanted to ask you the same question."

"Well, I'm just thinkin'. That's all." Ace replied.

Flora hesitated before continuing to speak. "Ace, we know you're upset because of us separating..."

"Why would I be? I mean, it was almost six years ago."

"Ace... we are very sorry for upsetting you, but we had to go our own ways for a bit."

"Mom, I'm not upset! It's just like you keep tellin' me, it has nothing to do with me."

"I was wrong. It has everything in the world to do with you..."

"So I was the reason why you split up?"

"No son," Miguel spoke. "You weren't."

"We learned something important today, watching you and your team. You guys stick together, and when something happens, you deal with it. Not as a team, but as a family."

"That's when we realized that we weren't being a family. And it was our fault, you were caught in the middle. So, your mother and I are going to try starting over." Miguel said.

"But," Flora added. "Only if you will forgive us." A smile cracked on the side of Ace's face. "I guess I can." The smile widened. "I'm just glad you decided to talk to me first about this."

"Why wouldn't we?" Miguel said.

"Well, you didn't six years ago." Ace pointed out, his smile disappearing.  
Flora hugged him. "We made a very big mistake six years ago, Ace. We just want a chance at making it right again."

Ace's smile returned and he hugged his mom back. "Thanks Mom, Dad. Speaking of makin' things right, I think you should apologize to Lexi, Mom"

"Why?"

"You see, Lexi has superhearing, and it can be difficult to control it at times, and hse over heard you make a few comments about herself and her parents. She got pretty upset over that"

"Who got upset over what?"

The three bunnies turned around to see Lexi standing behind them, dressed in her light pink pjs.

"Hey, Lex. We didn't know you were up." Ace said.

"Well, I _was_ asleep." Lexi answered, yawning.

"Uh, Dad, I think we should go hit the hay or somethin'." Ace suggested, standing up. The male bunnies left the room.

_'What got into him?'_

**.PINK TRIANGLE.**

Later the next day, Cassidy was sitting outside. The storm had passed and left a beautiful thick layer of sparkly white snow. But Cassidy wasn't admiring the scenery, she was still worrying over Tech.

She glanced down at the items in her hands. Out of all the gifts, Rev's had been the most clever. He had somehow worked it out so everybody got an extra gift from each teammate and Rev together. No one had caught on until they were opened. And the gifts themselves were pretty clever, as well. They were little plushies of themselves. Rev had it figured out so well that everyone got a plushie of each of their teammates and themselves. And when you squeezed their bellies, they said something.

Cassidy pulled her Tech plushie out of the pile and hugged it. The plushie spoke, "E MC2". When she squeezed it harder, it spoke again. She kept snuggling it until it finally said "I love you, Cass." Hers was the only one that said that. Except Lexi's Ace plushie, which said 'Lex' instead of 'Cass'

Cassidy quickly put the dolls back in her backpack as she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned around to find out it was Duck. "Hey, Duck"

Duck half-smiled and sat down beside her. "So, what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Thinking"

"Me, too." Silence fell between them for a moment. "Cassidy, I just want to apologize"

"You already did, Duck. You know I'm not upset at you, it wasn't your fault"

"I want to apologize for being such a jerk to you and the others. You guys were just trying to help, you really didn't deserve to be yelled at like that." Duck paused. "Especially you"

"Why me?"

"Cause you honestly knew what it's like to be an orphan, and I was accusing you of not."

"Duck, you were right. I really don't know what it was like to be an orphan. I can't remember what it was like."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"But I do remember the pain from moving from family to family, feeling like no one wanted me."

"I guess I was wrong." Duck cut in. "You do know what it was like for me."

"The others said that you had only one adoptive family, though."

"I did, until I was about eleven. Then I was taken to a different family, then another, then another." He gave a small chuckle. "I thought you only had one family."

"I did, until I was almost six."

"What happened?" Duck asked, curious.

"Their new baby was allergic to dog fur." Cassidy answered flatly. Duck gave a small snort. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just, how you and Tech used to get all worked up when you get called 'dogs.' Weird connection."

"What happened to your first family?" Cassidy inquired.

"I really don't know. I guess they gave up on me or something. I was never told."

Cassidy frowned and put her arm around Duck's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that. But, maybe they had a very good reason for givin you up."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

Cassidy thought for a moment. "Maybe they didn't have enough money to support you, or maybe the orphanage made them give you up."

"Yeah, maybe." Duck agreed. "So, what did Zadavia tell you to send you guys out into that blizzard"

"Zadavia didn't contact us at all. We went out searching for you."

"Me?" Duck said in disbelief.

"Yes, you. You had completely disappeared on us, Duck. We were worried about you. Which reminds me, why did you go out in that blizzard in the first place?"

"Well, that night, after the 'letters' incident, I ran into a person. Her name is Venus, and she said that she could get my parents back. And I was stupid enough to believe her."

"You weren't stupid, Duck, you were just... overly hopeful."

"But, still, if I had just kept my head in place and refused her offer, Tech wouldn't be in the hospital right now."

"No, Duck. This could've happened somehow else. None of us will know. You're thinking the same way I was last time we dealt with Andrew. I lost my focus, I let the fact that he is my brother get in the way of my duty. You and the others taught me otherwise. You showed me that no matter wha mistakes I make, I just have to pick myself back up and try my hardest to make them right. Now, that's what you have to do. And you won't be alone, Duck. The biggest thing I've learned being here is that we are more than a team, we're kinda like a family."

"The strangest family in Acmetropolis!"

Cassidy giggled. "Exactly!" Then, her cell phone stared ringing. She stood up and walked away a few feet to answer it.

Duck sat there for a moment, thinking about what the female coyote said._ 'You know what, I think she might be right..' _

Suddenly, he was ambushed by a blur of black and blue. The obviously excited coyote squealed. "Oh Duck you'll never believe it!"

"Maybe, but I do believe that you're cutting off air flow to my lungs. Please, Cassidy, let go!" Duck wheased.

"Sorry, Duck." She replied, letting go of him. "But I have the best news ever! The hospital called and they said that Tech's temperature is returning to normal and that he's beginning to stop coughing! Do you know what this means?"

Duck's ice-blue eyes produced a blank stare. "You were wrong for once?"

Cassidy squealed in delight. "Yes! Isn't that great!" She pulled the mallard into another hug.

Duck, taken by complete surprise, was silent. He had not caught a word the girl had said except 'Isn't that great?'

"Yeah, I guess it is... wait, what are you talking about?"

**(END CHAPTER)**


	14. Recovery

**Hey peoples! Sorry this took so long! Had temporary case of writer's block.. Only one chapter left!**

**Chapter 13: "Recovery"**

"Hey Lex." Ace called, walking into the kitchen where Lexi was making herself some lunch. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Ace." Lexi smiled, returning the kiss. "Where have you been hiding all day?"

"I wasn't hiding. I was workin' off all that food you and Cassidy cooked the other day." He half-lied.

"Sure." Lexi rolled her eyes. "So, what was up with you last night? You were acting weird. Plus, you left me with your mom.."

"Sorry about that. Did you two talk?"

"Yes..." Lexi paused. "And she apologized for what she said. But I never said anything about it to her. Did you?"

Ace didn't answer, but Lexi caught the slight smile on his face.

"Ace!" She screeched, slapping him. "You know I didn't want to make a fuss over it!"

"If you're done yelling at me, I have some exciting news.."

"What?" Lexi asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, before you walked in on us, I was talking with my parents, and they told me something..."

"Are you gonna tell me or will I have to slap you again?"

"They're going to try getting back together..."

Lexi gasped, then squealed. "Really?"

Ace nodded, smiling widely.

"Oh, that's so great I'm so happy for them!" She said, hugging him tightly. Ace chuckled and hugged her back.

Lexi suddenly let go of him, a look of concetration on her face. Lexi's ears started glowing pink. "What do you hear?" Ace asked.

"Footsteps." She answered. "Rapid ones"

"Rev?" He guessed.

"No. They're short and choppy." Lexi had learned to tell her teammate's footsteps apart. Cassidy, being the second shortest of them, depended on how fast her legs could go rather than how far they could go in one step, as the others, except Duck, did. Even though they used the same technique to keep up with the others, Lexi could still tell whose were whose, as Duck's sounded hollow, probably because of his being a duck. Plus, Cassidy had a nervous habit she had picked up after the meteor. She would take a few steps then do a small hop, then continue. But, now she only did it when she was nervous or excited. And that's what Lexi could hear.

"Cassidy? Why would she be running?"

Just then, the black-and-blue clad coyote burst through the kitchen door, scaring nearly five years off the end of Ace's life, who jumped six inches off his seat.

She ran up to Lexi and practically tackled the bunny. "Oh, Lexi you'll never guess! I have the most exciting news"

"I'm barely over the last peice of news!" She giggled.

"What's up, kiddo?" Ace asked. 'Kiddo' was a nickname Ace had given to Cassidy when she first joined. He rarely used it now, considering that the girl had proved herself to Ace, who hadn't been completely sure about her. But, every once in a while he still called her that.

"The hospital called! Tech's getting better"

Before either rabbit could react, Rev burst throught the door, followed by Duck and Slam. "Oh, what's going on what's the news I saw you run in here like you were being chased by a monster, Cassidy but I didn't see a monster behind you so I figured it was pretty important news what's going on??" Rev asked, running up to Cassidy.

Cassidy calmly repeated her story to the roadrunner. Rev's green eyes sparkled and he gave out a whoop of joy. "Oh that's better than good news that's great news actually it's even better than great news it's amazing news!" He practically tackled the coyote to the ground in a back-popping hug. Then, he let go of her and went running around HQ in sheer happiness.

"Oh. So _that's_ what you said." Duck spoke.

**.RED TRIANGLE.  
**

After telling the parents and celebrating, they all rushed to the hospital to visit Tech. They stayed there all day, talking to

Tech and telling him everything that had happened. Which, actually, wasn't much, as they had been so wrapped up in worrying about him that they hadn't done much. So, the six let Tech be alone with his family for a while.

The day came to a fast end, and the Loonatics' parents had to leave.

"I'm so sorry to have to leave you in this condition, honey, but your father has to work tommorrow and Bailey has to get ready for when school comes back in a few weeks"

"Don't worry about it, Mom." Tech whispered. Although his recovery was progressing extremely well, his voice was still very weak and hoarse, and he didn't talk very much. When he did, it was short sentences and they were barely above a whisper.

Melissa hugged her son tightly. When she let go of him, Bailey hugged him. "I'll see ya later, Wise Guy."

"You too, Shortstuff."

Mike set his hand on Tech shoulder. "Tech. You know we were skeptical about your job, but we're very proud of you. And consider yourself lucky to have Cassidy. She's one in a million, that girl."

Tech smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I know." His gaze flew to Cassidy, who was saying goodbye to Bailey. _'I really am lucky...'_

As Mike was leaving, Cassidy came in. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you're here."

Cassidy smiled. "Why? Were you lonely without me?"

Tech nodded.

"Well, you don't have to worry, cause the doctors said I can camp out with you in here for tonight. And, depending on how you are tommorrow, you might be able to go home."

"Yes!" Tech punched his fist in the air, but this sudden movement threw him into a coughing fit. Once it settled down, Cassidy sat down beside him and kissed his forehead.

"I ain't interupting anything, am I?"

The two looked up to see Duck standing in the doorway. "Ace said for me to stay with you two tonight. So we're havin' like a little sleepover, without all the girlyishness."

Tech and Cassidy exchanged confused looks. That didn't sound like Ace. They shrugged it off and Cassidy climbed into the bed beside Tech's.

Just then, Cassidy's father and sister came into the room. They walked up to Cassidy's bed.

Cassidy smiled at her father. "Come to tuck me into bed?"

King John smiled back. "One of the many things I missed doing with you."

Cassidy's smile faded slightly. "I'm sorry things didn't turn out how we planned, and I'm really sorry we didn't get to spend much time together." She apologized, looking up at both of them.

"Hey, don't worry, Baby Sis, we'll get another chance soon, I know it." Maria said.

"Yeah, maybe I can get a weekend off and visit you or something. And I promise to call you at least once a month!" Cassidy said with all of her heart.

John gave his yooungest daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Sounds great to us. Goodnight, Aurora."

"Goodnight, Father. Goodnight Maria." Cassidy replied, hugging her sister.

A few minutes later, all was quiet in the room. Duck glanced over at Cassidy, who was curled up under the blankets. "Is she asleep?"

Tech nodded.

"Good. Cause I wanted to talk. I... I'm sorry."

Tech blinked.

"I know it sounds really weird coming from me, but I mean it. I was a jerk the other day, yelling at you guys. And I want to thank you for trying to help me."

Tech reached out and put his hand on Duck's arm. "We forgive you, Duck." He whispered.

Duck smiled a bit.

"You two aren't gonna start a male-bonding thing, are you?" Cassidy asked, stifling a yawn.

Duck looked at Tech. "I thought you said she was asleep!"

Tech shrugged. "Sorry. She's a light sleeper."

"One question, did she tell you that, or did you learn that by personal experience?"

"DUCK!" Cassidy screeched, sitting up.

"I figured he'd know cause you two..."

Cassidy kept Duck from saying any more by chucking a pillow at his head.

"Owww... I was just asking!" Duck picked the pillow up and tossed it back at her. He then yawned. "Okay, I'm hittin' the hay."

"Yeah, we all should." Cassidy agreed, yawing as well. "Goodnight, Tech." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Duck."

Duck held out his hands. "You don't need to give me a goodnight kiss." He said, pulling a disgusted face.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and curled up under the covers.

"Night Cass. Night Duck." Tech said, his voice still weak and hoarse.

"Yeah, Goodnight Tech." Then, with extra enthusiasm just to annoy her, Duck added. "Goodnight, Princess."

Another pillow came flying over Tech and hit Duck in the head. "Oww!"

**.GREEN TRIANGLE.**

Cassidy woke up to the feeling of somebody's hand on her cheek. Much to her surprise Tech was sitting on her bed, stroking her cheek. "Tech?" She gasped. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting!"

"I'm feeling better."

"But this kind of rebound from infection is impossible, even for you! You're gonna hurt yourself!" She scolded him lightly, inside feeling happy to see him up.

Tech chuckled. "I thought you'd be happy to see me up." He feigned insult.

Cassidy giggled and sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know I am."

"Hey!" A voice broke through to them.

Tech and Cassidy looked around to see Duck standing nearby.

"You're making me feel left out here!"

Tech and Cassidy laughed and pulled him in, making it a group hug. A few seconds later, Duck quacked out of it. "Sorry, I forgot that I hate mushy-gushy stuff."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**I was planinng on having this the last chapter, but alas, my imagination went too far adn I have one last chapter to write!!**


	15. Merry DuckMas!

**I feel like I've been working on this one FOREVER! I'm so glad I'm finished!**

**Chapter 14: "Merry Duck-mas!"**

"Come on, come on, come on, let's go, let's go, let's go!!" Rev shouted annoyingly as he and the others walked down the street towards the hospital.

"Calm down, Rev. We'll get there soon." Lexi reassured the restless roadrunner.

"But I wanna be there now!!" He whined. "I wanna make sure Tech's okay!!"

"With Cassidy looking after him, Tech's probably having the time of his life." Ace commented, earning an elbow in the gut from Lexi.

As Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Slam were walking into the room, Duck stopped them. "If you don't like hearing Lexi squeal, then I suggest either earplugs or duct-taping her mouth shut"

"Duck!" Lexi punched his arm, then slipped inbetween him and Ace. "Awwww, look at them!"

Cassidy was curled up in Tech's arms, and Tech was nuzzling her cheek lovingly. They were gazing into each other's eyes, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. Cassidy had been worried sick about him, and now, that she knew he was going to be okay, and that she was with him again, she felt safe, wrapped up in the warmth from his body.

Tech smiled. He had been bored out of his mind, and surprisingly, very lonely. He had grown so used to Cassidy's presence that when she couldn't be around him, he longed to be with her again, or any of his teammates. Now that she was once again by his side, he felt the happiest he had ever been in a while.  
Before Lexi could stop him, Ace walked forward. "Hey, Romeo, we heard you're getting better fast."

"Yeah, I am." Tech replied.

Ace noticed the extremely worn-out look in his eyes. "So, how is he really, Cassidy?"

"Stubborn, hard-headed, and unaware of his own limitations." She said, hugging him tighter.

"Sounds 'bout right."

Rev burst through the small crowd. "Oh Tech, old buddy I'm so relieved you're okay we were all so worried about you You really scared us good this time but nothing compared to what happened three months ago..."

Before Rev could say anymore, Duck slapped him upside the head and gave him a look.

Rev noticed the momentary upset look on Tech and Cassidy's faces. "Oh my goodness Tech Cassidy I'm so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to mention it!"

Tech and Cassidy smiled. "Don't worry about it, Rev. After all, it did happen three months ago. We've put it behind."

Rev smiled widely. "Yay! I'm so glad to hear that!" He then tackled the two in a big bear hug.

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

The next couple of days flew by, and Tech's condition was improving rapidly. But Ace and Cassidy both insisted that he take at least two weeks of rest and recovery time. Then he would slowly start getting himself back into shape again. Tech asked continuously, but the lab was off-limits for the first week. The only way he could lessen the time was, as stated by Cassidy, if he was "a good boy."

So, now it was New Year's Eve. Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam, and Cassidy had been planning for this day. And now that Tech could talk, it was time to initiate their plan.

Duck was sitting in the living room, watching the weather. Suddenly, the TV was turned off. "Hey! I was watching Misty Breeze!" He snapped, turning around, but saw no one behind him. He shrugged and turned around.

"SURPRISE!!" Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam, and Cassidy appeared out of nowhere in front of Duck.

"YYYIIPPPEEESS!!" Duck screeched, jumping a few feet out of his seat. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Not exactly, but we could try to if you wanted." Ace returned.

"Haha... funny." Duck replied flatly.

"We wanted to give you this.." Lexi and Cassidy handed Duck a large box, covered with sparkly wrapping paper.

Duck was taken back at this. "Wow... Thanks."

Rev started bouncing up and down in excitement "Are you gonna open it are you are you are you? Open it open it open it!!"

"Okay, okay, keep your shorts on..." Duck muttered as he unwrapped the present. Inside the box he found a small device, shaped like a book.

"Remember how you used to bug Zadavia about a personal biographer?" Tech asked.

"Yeah..."

"We made this for you..." Slam said.

Duck pressed the button on the side and a light appeared from the top. "A story. About me?" Duck said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Yep. You earned it."

"Seriously, Duck. Although you can be a bit of a pain in the rear at times, this team couldn't survive without you." Lexi said, setting her hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Duck asked, not sure if this was a trick.

"Yep. I mean, we were gettin' creamed out there until you came." Ace replied.

"And even though we don't show it too much, we really do appreciate the things you do for us." Cassidy added.

"Or at least try to do." Tech put in.

They all laughed, then Duck cut through. "Okay, enough of this mushy-gushy heart-to-heart stuff! Here, you guys open my gifts for you!"

Lexi opened hers and found a sweater inside. "Well, you did say how those winter sweaters make you look chubby, so I found this one. It's supposed to not do that." Duck explained.

"Thanks Duck." Lexi smiled, giving him a hug.

Rev gave a yelp of excitement when he opened his. "YAY! Seed buns! My favourite!!"

Cassidy opened hers and looked confused. "My Music Blaster?"

"Yeah, I remembered how mad you were when I broke it, so I got it fixed." Duck said. "And... I ... added a song on there I thought you might like..."

Curious, she put on the earphones and turned on the music player. She smiled as she recognized the song. She took out one of the earphones and gave it to Tech. _"And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart..._

Tech smiled too as he recognized the song. _"Feel in my heart..."_

_"The Start of Something New..."_

"Oh boy, I'm starting to regret that now." Duck rolled his eyes.

Cassidy giggled and turned her music player off. "Oh, Duck, you know how much that song means to Tech and I." She said, hugging him. "It's a very sweet gift. Thank you."

"You're welcome." _'But you're gonna be thinking otherwise when you open the card...'_

Then the Loonatics began opening the cards. "Wait!" Duck shouted. "Tech, Cassidy, you guys open yours at the same time."

Tech and Cassidy exchanged confused looks, but shrugged and opened their cards.

_"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?! WHO?! WHO?! WHO?! WHO?! WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?! WHO?! WHO?! WHO?! WHO?!"_

"DUCK!!"

**THE END!!**

**Yeah, Duck got them one of those singing cards. When you open it, it plays a song. I couldn't pass up the opportunity. It was too good. XD Thank you one and all for all your reviews. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be this far! I love you guys! -SNUGS- 8D**

**Coming up Next: The Loonatics face what could be their most important mission yet. What secrets lay behind a mysterious statue called "The Tempa Loada?" What happens when the Loonatics have some unexpected guests, who turn out to be themselves? Will Optimatus be able to take over Acmetropolis thanks to his new sidekick, Andrew? Is Cassidy _really_ over the last battle she had with her older brother? Does Maria know more than it seems? What the heck am I talking about? FIND OUT IN MY NEXT LOONATICS ADVENTURE: "Time Race Part One: Present!!"**


End file.
